Who can you trust?
by Roxylover
Summary: This is my first story and I know, my English isn't perfect...There is a new face in CSI and not everons is happy with her...But when Catherine is kidnapped, she's the only one who can help!
1. Chapter 1

'May I introduce you, Romy DiMera. She has from now on the control of this department.' Says Ecklie and everyone looks at Romy.

'I can't believe she can tell us what we can do or not!' whispered Sara to Warrick. 'I know! It's crazy! How old is she? 16!'

'In fact, I'm 18 mister Brown, I guess?'

'Yeah, that's right...' Warrick said to Romy. 'Maybe you don't trust me, but I know what to do. I know how to give control to a department so everyting will be allright...I only need the trust of all you guys! Well, I go to my room, if anyone needs me, you can find me there!' said Romy and she walked away.

'Oh my god...How can Ecklie do this? I mean, we were have the control on this department, we were the supervisors! This is crazy!' say Catherine. 'Gris? What do you think of this?' asked Nick.

'I think that Ecklie knows what he do...' said Grissom and nobody was surprised about Grissom's reaction. A minute later, Grissom walked to his office and Catherine takes her stuff. 'I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I've a date!' she said. 'Really? I don't know you were dating someone...' says Warrick, a littlejealous. 'Well, a guy that I met a couple days ago. I've to run. Bye guys!'

That evening walked Catherine to her car. She just have had a date with Eric and it was really great. The next morning she walked to her office when Nick called her. 'What's up?' she asked. 'Well, I have some trouble... At everything what I want do I must ask authorisation!' said Nick angry. 'Well, then you ask it, what is so bad about that?' 'That's a waste of time, Cath...' 'I know...I'm sorry Nick, but there is nothing I can do...This is what Ecklie wants...I will go see what I can do allright?' 'Thanks Cath, you're the best!' 'I know!' laughs Catherine and she walked to her office.

'What are you doing here?' asked Catherine when she saw Romy standing with the picture of Lindsey in her hand. 'Oh, well, I just wanna ask you something...Is this your daugther?' 'Yeah...'

'What's her name?' 'Lindsey...' 'That's a pretty name...She have your looks, you know that?' 'You think?' 'Yeah...She's a pretty girl...But that isn't what i wanna ask you...' 'Well, what do you want to ask?' asked Catherine and she went to sit down. 'I know it's difficult, but I want you to trust me...I know you don't like me because of Ecklie, but I'm not like him. Don't I derserve a chance?' 'Who said I don't trust you?' 'I do, I can see it Catherine...You know, it hurts...It hurts a lot...I like you, I like Grissom, I like Sara, but I can't do this all alone...I need your help...From all of you...' 'Well, I can talk with the guys, if you like that...' 'Well, that will be just great...Thank you...' 'There is only one thing...Nick is going crazy because he needs your authorisation for everyting...' 'Well, I can do someting about that...' 'That will be great...'

'Do you have a minute?' asked Warrick, a day later. 'Yeah, of course! Sit down...' 'I'm sorry...You know, I wasn't very kind for you...And I...Well...I wanna say sorry...' 'It's okay...I know that it was strange...'


	2. Chapter 2

'Well, it was a little bit, you know, strange, you're right...'

'I can understand that. But I'm not here because I wanna fight with you!'

'Friends?'

'Friends...Well, go to work! It's late!' laught Romy and Warrick leaves.

'I'm sorry, I'm looking for Greg Sanders?'

'That's me! What can I do for a hot girl?'

'I'll first introduce myself...Romy DiMera, Ecklie told you about me right?'

'Uh, yeah...I'm sorry...Boss...But I don't expect a pretty girl like you...' said Greg and he take a long look at the attractive blonde girl who stand compared at him.

'Thank you...You're a nice boy too!' She makes him blushed.

'Uh, Thanx...'

'Do you have the test results of the Gramaldi case?'

'Yep, here you are!'

'Thank you Greg, you're the best!' and Romy walks away.

'Men, she is hot!'

That evening has Catherine a date with Eric, again. They go to a club. A couple hours later Catherine wants to go to home. Eric offers her to bring her home. Cath steps into his car, but after a few minutes, she realises that he's not drive to her home.

'I'm sorry, but this isn't the way to my home...'

'I know, we gonna have a party at some motel.'

'Let me out...I don't wanna go with you to a motel! You can't forse me!'

'Actually, I can't sweety...' When Eric says that, Cath becomes a little sleepy.

'What did you in my drink?'

'Don't be worried, you'll only sleep for a while...'

The next day is Grissom worried because Cath isn't at work and she didn't call anyone...


End file.
